An end effector is a device at the end of a robotic arm, designed to interact with the environment and/or a workpiece. The exact configuration of the end effector may depend on the particular application of the robot and/or the particular process be performed on the workpiece. Generally, the end effector may manipulate the workpiece and/or position one or more machining tools relative to the workpiece and/or a surface to be processed.
However, the configuration of the end effector utilized to manipulate and/or process the workpiece may make accessing a processing location, particularly one located in a confined area or near an obstruction, difficult or even impossible. Accordingly, certain operations may require manual processing, for example, utilizing hand tools. Manual processing of the workpiece may increase cost and process cycle time of the workpiece.